


Realizations

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brooms, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, seeker's game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: A seeker's game leads to realizations for Harry





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 4  
> Position: Go to Travel by Broom --> Travel by Bloom  
> Prompt: Drarry on Brooms - Pick either 1) For Work OR 2) For Play  
> Word count: 200  
> Summary: A seeker's game leads to realizations for Harry
> 
> Thank you so much to [deadpanpool](http://deadpanpool.tumblr.com/) for the speedy beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.

“Care for a seeker’s game?”

Harry stopped returning the brooms to the shed and turned. Malfoy was leaning against the door frame with an air of casualness.

“Why?”

Malfoy hitched up one shoulder.

“Because you miss playing yourself. I know you enjoy being the Gryffindor coach since you’re not allowed on the team for Eighth year, but -”

“...it’s not the same as flying” Harry finished.

He studied Malfoy, thinking.

“What, afraid I’ll beat you?” Malfoy said and Harry heard nervousness under the mocking tone .

“As if you ever could.”

Ten minutes later they were in the air. The wind whipped at Harry’s hair as he soared higher and he reluctantly had to admit that Malfoy had been right.

They were racing each other around the stadium, diving, spiralling, laughing. Harry had never seen Malfoy so open, so happy. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Suddenly Malfoy dived. Harry realised he’d been too occupied watching Malfoy and missed the Snitch, and now Malfoy had beat him to it. Malfoy turned around, his fist with the fluttering wings raised in the air, eyes shining with joy. Harry felt breathless. He’d never seen anything so beautiful.

Oh.

_Oh._

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
